


Cheetah

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: *题目：七塔（猎豹）*范冰冰系列之🍍*为了上手练笔的脑洞文，不正经





	Cheetah

“肖俊你有什么想说的吗？”

“……我跟肖俊的那个视频里面其实有小剧透…”

“…肖俊之前说让我尝试一下摇滚噗哈哈哈…”

“你想补充吗肖俊…”

李永钦坐在采访的后座上，皮笑肉不笑的盯着面前人的头顶。

在他眼里，钱锟今天的妆出奇的好看，肌肤洒着星光，眼尾微妙的拉出一丝魅惑，只是现在这双眼睛，正含情脉脉的关心着别人。

 

“房间分配诶，哦我和lucas…”

李永钦一听，猛地捞起旁边假装文静的hendry，两个人站的高高的欢呼起来，哥俩好似的紧紧的搭肩。

他兴奋异常的嘟起嘴，假笑回头，“你的室友是谁呢”

傻弟弟十分配合，“对啊是谁呢”

“是亲亲吗？”他把食指放在嘴唇上一副娇嗔的神情。

“哦”黄冠亨瞬间被肉麻的弹出好远。

 

不用想就知道粉丝在下面嗷嗷乱叫瓜藤锁了，那人却一反常态，安安静静的坐定着。

自知目的已达到的人嘴角露出诡异的笑，低俯下身假意望着手机屏幕，指腹不安分的划着前面人的后背。在直播时候，所有粉丝面前偷偷摸摸的对他示威让他觉得很刺激。

 

  
“然后呢，我和肖俊…一间”

钱锟笑着伸出手，稳稳的将手掌递到最边上那人的手心里，相握。

靠，这酸爽。

他忍下胸口翻涌的血腥气。

 

上周心血来潮，不，不是心血来潮，他们吵了一架。虽然他们经常拌嘴，即使偶尔生气也不会持续很久，但是这次以后，他能明显能感觉到钱锟在面对自己时，情绪很不对头。

可他就爱逗他，虽然不知道哪儿触他底了，但就是控制不住这股冲动。

伸出手拽住他的背包把他按在椅背，自然的像真的在介绍服装似的，钱锟下意识的转过头又猛地触了一下，退了好远，但也及时稳住了表情。

真是意外之喜，看到他凑离自己唇齿差点亲上的受惊似的后退，真是可爱的紧。

李永钦笑意盈盈的发了善心，扒住他的肩膀，像只幼兽拱拱人示好般，“你呢？”

听者垂下眼眸，赶忙起身远离后面的魔爪，就着旁边的思成好奇的手转了个身。但还是难以逃脱再次坐下的命运。挡不住邪恶的手又在小包里挑衅似的乱倒腾。

“我们下次见啊，爱你们，拜拜～”

七个人的声音简直能炸了屋顶，欢欢喜喜结束了直播，李永钦眼尖的发现面前人松了口气。

他微笑着，把冰凉的手伸进他的后颈…

 

经纪人分给他们房卡之后，几个人陆陆续续的坐电梯到了走廊。

李永钦低头看着手机，另一只手抓着钱锟身后的小包，像拉着导盲犬一样拖拖拽拽的磨磨蹭蹭。

抬眼偷偷看了他一下，心满意足的又垂下眼皮。

他感受着他安静的在忍耐，心里却不像表面一般活泼，大抵是空落落的。

虽然他还是不理他。怎么纠缠都不理。但这并不妨碍他觉得钱锟连后脑勺都可爱的冒泡。

 

“责次我们怎莫睡啊，sui跟sui睡一间？”

黄旭熙在钱锟掉线的时候，总是第一个顶上队长的职位。

当然，不排除他有私心。

“我想和阿hen睡一期啦，”大大的眼睛闪着光，像是在朝李永钦要人。

“好的好的我当然没的问题啦～不用问踢踏蹦的....”

喜欢pink的男人并不care他宿舍舍友的感受。当然，对方也希望如此。

 

李永钦收起看手机的专用表情，拍了拍前面人的…

“锟哥我们睡一起吧？”

恶魔的爪子刚刚放在那人触感不错的臀部，就听见一个低低的声音安静的响起。

“那我和win哥睡！”  
小羊马上就抢了对面朝他抛媚眼的哥哥，举手答道。

 

落单的人按照惯例是和经纪人睡一间，李永钦倒无所谓和谁，只是警惕的望着肖俊走过来把钱锟拉走，他默不作声的屏息凝视着，漆黑的眸子在昏黄的壁灯里滚动着幽绿的光。

“Ten哥晚安。”  
察觉到视线回望过来的铁块娃挥了挥手，说着又把目光落在有些疲惫的那人身上。

“你要不要洗个热水澡。我看你好像有点没精神？”

李永钦闻言嗤笑了一声。

该说肖俊是迟钝呢还是敏感呢，向来和大家隔着一个世界似的，队内其他人从来没见他这么上过心。

“你先洗吧。我休息一会儿。”  
钱锟露出常见安慰他人的笑颜，空出的手拍了拍他。

两人安静的耳语愈发远去，被吸附进柔软的隔音层。

李永钦双手抱臂，唇角漾开冷笑。

一眼都没给我是吗。

好样的。

 

 

“锟哥，能帮我拿一下我衣服…？”  
浴室里探出一颗头，那人拨拉了一下蓬松发丝，凌厉的眉峰软成抱歉。

“啊…衣服…”  
钱锟回过神拾起对方床上的睡衣，迈开脚步慢悠悠拉开门递了过去。

“谢啦…”

“嗯…”  
无精打采的坐了回去，听到淋浴蓬头的水声哗啦啦的雾蒙蒙的感觉，瞬间有些恍惚。

拉紧的昏黄帘子遮挡了所有光线试图渗进来的欲望，无力垂下微沉的拉开长尾，直到陷进棕红色粗糙的地毯上。

 

这是在哪儿…“啊！”  
钱锟惊叫了一声向后被拖拽着倒去，冰冷的臂膀从他胳肢窝下绕到前胸让他猛地撞上身后人的胸膛。他惊慌失措的抬头。

视野里，倒看的李永钦笑的诡异，眼眸里飘出隐隐的黑雾，他就这么居高临下的望着他，而自己屈辱的脖颈上仰。

“锟哥？怎么了吗？”  
那边突然停下了水声，寂静的回声荡漾。

“没！没事！不用担心…”

慌张的否认弟弟的询问，心跳仿佛跳到了嗓子眼，话还没说完，就看到头顶的人危险挑眸，伸出手使劲摁住他欲溢出声音的唇。面部线条凌厉的透着警告。

“baby，你最近胆子有点大呢…”

他收紧胳膊强迫的提起他的身躯，直到钱锟整个人都坐进他张开的双腿，股间紧密的纠缠着。

水声再次噼里啪啦的响彻整个房间，钱锟连忙松了一口气，却毫无预料的被来人的手指强硬的提了回去。

他难受的仰起脸，听对方摩挲在他下颌的唇齿发出沙哑的音节，热气扑旋进耳蜗，“告诉我，你最近在气什么…”  
钱锟抽动着挣扎了好几下，背后人若无其事的用唇擦着他的敏感地方，等着他缴械投降。

“我…我没生气”  
脸还是红透了，粉粉嫩嫩的肌肤蔓延进被扯的蓬松领口，隐约间看到了他因紧张而变色收缩的ru尖。  
他坏心眼的一下一下拽他的前胸衣服，让那个部位源源不断的，充分的和布料摩擦着。

“你知道撒谎的后果的…”

“唔…”

突然放弃了在他胸口的肆意作为，钱锟被身后人以一个极为难受的姿势用力的吻着，硬被掰过脸承受着铺天盖地的血腥气。

“ten！…”  
猛地推开那人侵略的胸膛，他捂住嘴唇，上面留下来火辣辣的痛感，憋了好久的一股莫名涩意从前胸爆炸般蔓延开来。

“你干嘛啊你！不是你跟我说的要分开住的吗！你现在到底在干什么？…”

上挑的尾音染上了一丝哭腔，嘶哑的情绪冲撞进李永钦的胸膛跳动的心房

好像咚咚咚的跳的的更快了。

像是猎豹极速的冲刺，略过尖锐带刺的植物般硬生生的划开了重重血肉，直直的戳向心脏。

钱锟手腕被捏的一阵吃痛，在床上猛烈的被压倒听得弹簧受力的巨响。  
李永钦眼里翻涌的情动让他有些害怕，双手又被那人举到头顶死死的扣住。像夜幕下闪着幽光的充满着爆发力的黑豹，低喘着匍匐在自己身上。

“kun…”

该死的泰国人，这时候发情是怎么个回事。

“看着我。”

胯下被狠狠的顶着，钱锟真的怕这人在他和别人的房间做出什么出格的事。半睁半闭的惊慌的望进猎人幽深的眼底。

“知道我为什么要分开吗？”

他邪气的扬了扬唇角，紧紧的盯着身下因为他的膝盖刻意摩擦而一同难受喘息的猎物。

他低下头，含住那人的厚唇，吐息不清的，细碎的碾磨出音节。

“因为我每次看到你，我就想做…”

他空出一只手，摩挲前进入他的大腿内侧，捏住，听身下人舒服的颤吟。

“可我总是把你操哭…”  
他换了口气，深切猛烈的下陷快到他的喉间，吻到那人呜呜叫着银丝满溢。

钱锟脑海里全是上次被他拖进浴室的恐惧回忆，背部和瓷砖缝隙擦出的血痕到现在还没完全消散。

李永钦知道他在想什么，舔了舔唇。那次真的太美味了，他的锟真的美味到不可方物。只是让他一味的想要，想要…

想要他nei壁的紧紧包裹，想要他变得沙哑的音色，想要他的呜咽和撒娇，想要看他全身都是自己的痕迹…

“你说我该怎么办？…”

从腰侧滑进他的卫衣，张开手掌推动着上游，危险越来越上，越来越上，听着他大口大口欲哭的呼吸，直到掐住变色的柔软，感受到底下人难受而空虚的扭动身躯。

 

“怎么办好呢…”  
那里疯狂的胀痛着，隐隐带着潮气。  
任谁人都无法忍受猎物爱上猎人的刺激冲撞感，李永钦等不及了，从后方摸到他臀部褪去他身下人包裹着欲望的衣物…

 

  
“咔哒”  
浴室门开了。


End file.
